Casualty
by MOCHS
Summary: What if Ada gets mortally wounded on her job at the North American BSAA HQ? *UPDATED with two different endings*
1. Casualty

**Casualty**

Stiletto knife in hand, she gestured to her colleagues to stay under their desks and crept around the room to avoid the two masked gunmen that were stationed at the door. Grabbing a metal can from the little trash bin under the table, Ada tossed it to her right and it fell with a metallic clang. A gunshot was fired a second later on the floor near where the can landed. "Keep an eye on the corridor, I'll check this out." A gruff voice spoke out and footsteps were followed soon after as one of the men cautiously approached.

Black combat boots appeared in front of her as the man went to inspect the fallen can. Seizing the moment, the ex-spy quietly rolled out of her hiding spot and stood up, grabbing the man by his mouth and swiftly slitting his throat. He gurgled audibly and Ada immediately flung the knife towards the remaining gunman at the door as soon as he turned to face the room. The blade embedded in his neck and he crumpled to the floor.

Pushing the corpse off, she wiped her hands on his clothes before retrieving his weapons and walking out of the room to find a different location. There was an empty room a couple of doors down and Ada found the door ajar. Surveying the office and seeing that the blinds were shut and the entrance was made of a sturdy metal, she ushered her colleagues into their new sanctuary.

"Stay put. Secure the door behind me and don't open it till help arrives. Barricade it if you have to." Ada instructed and her colleagues nodded as the door was closed a few moments later and she heard the tell-tale click of the lock being engaged from behind the door.

It was one long corridor that led to the elevator lobby and it appeared that this floor was currently deserted. Dead bodies of fellow BSAA personnel were strewn here and there near the lift landing. Unfortunate souls who didn't react in time to the chaos. Luckily for the people in her room, they had her and she told them to get down and take cover as evacuating was risky. The number of assailants were unknown and since they were untrained office personnel, it was best for them to hide.

Ada decided to head upstairs where the director's office was located. The brunette would know what's going on and the Asian woman was willing to extend her help to clear these vermin out of the building. Heading to the stairwell, she pushed the exit door gently and listened for any movements in her immediate surroundings. Hearing none, she cautiously climbed up on the balls of her feet. Good thing she removed her stilettos which contained her knives and the last blade hung from a belt she procured from the gunman. Her shoes were one of the kind and flexible, being able to be either heels or a pair of flats.

Two floors up, the door leading to the staircase was open and Ada pressed her body against the wall before edging towards the opening. A desperate sob rang out, "No please! I'm with child!" The raven haired woman peeked out and saw Mallory, Jill's secretary, on floor, clutching her slightly swollen belly and cowering in fear. A pistol was pointed to Mallory's head and Ada aimed her gun and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The pregnant woman screamed as the assailant fell to the floor with blood slowly pooling under his head.

The ex-spy hurried over to the secretary, "It's alright. Where's the director?" Mallory was still shaking but managed to reply, "Up… upstairs protecting… the… ar… armory. She t-told me to run away b-b-but I got cornered."

Ada nodded and pulled the pregnant woman to her feet. "It's not safe to evacuate now. Hide in one of the rooms and don't come out till help arrives. You have a secure connection to Director Redfield, right? Radio for assistance every half hour." Mallory nodded and scurried off to an office near the end of the corridor. When she was sure the secretary had locked herself in, the ex-spy continued her journey.

She took a few steps before realizing that there were two goons on her floor, so why was there just one on this level? Where was the other guy? As if answering her question, the gunman materialized at the stairwell, "Hey man, I-" He stopped mid-sentence and seeing his fallen comrade on the ground, he lifted his weapon and fired.

There was no way to hide in the corridor and Ada ran in a zig zag pattern to avoid the bullets. It was futile as one hit her in the leg and she stumbled. Before she could react though, the enemy had actually fired and chased after her and now he was looming after her fallen form. Without another word, he pumped two rounds right into her stomach and the Asian woman cried out in agony. Blood streamed out of the wound and soaked through her clothes. The excess quickly pooled under her skirt.

"You'll pay for what you did." The man said threateningly and Ada was reaching out for her fallen weapon. He punted it away with his boot, "No way, lady." The gunman then proceeded to kick her in the stomach and it knocked the wind out of her. Now her vision was blurry and a familiar feeling from Raccoon City was slowly taking over.

She shakily pressed a hand on her stomach in a feeble attempt to staunch the bleeding. However, she was actually reaching for her knife which was stained with her blood. Ada Wong will not go out without a fight. Hearing the gun cocked, she looked up defiantly. If she raised her arm up with enough force, she would be able to plunge the blade into his stomach. An eye for an eye.

Her fingers were clenched and she was about to make her move when the man fell to the floor. Squinting, Ada realized that he now had a bullet hole in his head. She turned to find Jill with her gun raised and looking rather furious at the sight of strangers tainting her building. A finger went up to her ear piece, "Level 6 secured." The brunette turned her blue-gray eyes to Ada and they widened with shock.

"Ada!" Jill ran to her and fell to her knees, stripping off a piece of her suit and placing it on Ada's wound to stop the blood flow. "Hang on." She pressed another finger to her communications device, "Rebecca, I need you at level 6 ASAP! We got a casualty with a gun shot injury." There was a bit of static before there was a reply, "On it."

Her head was dizzy now and her vision was getting dark. It did feel like the time she got struck down by a tyrant in Umbrella's labs all those years ago. Ada struggled to speak, "T-tell Leon…" The brunette director shook her head and interrupted, "Tell him yourself! You're going to make it."

Ada just chuckled, "N-not this t-time…" Jill pressed a little harder on her stomach, "Wong, you still have paperwork to write." Her eyelids were getting heavy and they drooped, "Already… finished… them."

A hand went up to her shoulder, "Ada, stay awake. Don't sleep!" The raven haired woman in red inhaled painfully before continuing her words, "I love him…" A small smile then graced her lips and her eyes fluttered close as she exhaled slowly, allowing the looming darkness to take her a second time.

"ADA!"

Over in the DSO, Leon Kennedy felt an awful pit in his stomach but shrugged it aside as he continued his writing his report. In an hour or so, he would regret ignoring it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whether Ada survives or not, I'll leave it to your imagination. This is a What If? story featuring Ada getting mortally wounded. I apologize if you have used some tissues as you read this. _

_Jill is married to Chris in this story and is the director of the North American BSAA unit. I had Ada retire from spy life and working for the BSAA as a consultant on biowarfare since she has vast knowledge about it in her previous career._


	2. Sad Ending

**Casualty – Sad Ending**

"Leon."

The DSO agent turned to the side and saw Chris standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" Redfield asked and the blonde solemnly turned his head away.

He was still gripping Ada's cold, lifeless hand, hoping that the warmth would get the blood flowing again; wishing that her heart would start to beat life into her body once more. Everything was a blur the past few days.

All he could remember was pushing past the Redfield couple and dashing into the _morgue_ to see her again.

Kennedy was in denial at first. The first time she seemingly died in his arms after the tyrant threw her against the console, she appeared in front of him six years later, alive and well. The second time was more than a year ago in Lanshiang where Simmons knocked her unconscious. He recalled the vice grip on his heart when he picked her up and shielded her from Derek's thorns. He also could feel the relief spreading in his chest when she woke up soon after and made a quip.

Ada **always** came back. Maybe this time she was just asleep and dreaming. His hands went to touch her face which was icy and then he noticed those usually ruby red lips had lost its colour and had taken on a blue-ish hue. He kissed her frigid mouth, hoping for a fairy tale miracle to happen. True love's kiss perhaps? The man just stared dumbfounded at his wife before reality hit him like a speeding train.

Leon couldn't believe it. The first two times her life was in danger, the spy would eventually come back to him. Unfortunately for her, the third time was the charm. He sank to his knees, crying out her name repeatedly and allowing the tears to fall until Chris and Jill had to pull him away. They were the ones who helped him arrange the funeral when he was too distraught to do it. The blonde remembered just nodding blankly at the suggestions the couple gave him.

"Leon."

His name was repeated again and he was brought out of his daydream. The tone behind the voice was soft and feminine. "You have to let go now. The undertakers have to do their job." Valentine pleaded and tugged on his elbow gently.

Her words only made him tighten his grip and the brunette frowned, "She will always be here. Ada would not want you to suffer like this."

The government agent gave Jill a scathing look and Chris took over, "_Please_ Leon. If you love Ada, _please _let her rest in peace." He was right. The eulogy Leon spoke earlier praised all the traits of his wife, how she was beautiful and cold, but with a good heart that looked out for him and others. She would never say it but her actions spoke a thousand words.

Furthermore, Ada would never want to decompose and rot under the blazing sun. She would not forgive him if he did that. The weather had been good so far, if not for the heat. Leon could imagine everyone glaring daggers at him for making them spend time outside like this. He didn't care for she looked even more beautiful and quite radiant in her red dress coat under the sun.

Reluctantly, he leaned down and kissed the knuckle closest to her wedding ring while whispering, "I will always love you, Ada." The blonde then released his hold on her and he _thought_ he could faintly hear an '_I love you too, handsome' _in the wind. His blue eyes were searching the sky when a creak caught his attention. They had closed the lid.

Her gorgeous face was never to be seen again and for that one moment, Leon panicked, hoping to take one last look at her. His feet would not let him move though; they stood rooted to the spot. He could only watch the proceedings helplessly.

Leon wept again when the casket was lowered into the ground and dirt began to cover the plot. Jill and Chris stood alongside him out of fear that he would do something foolish but also to support the agent through his pain. The bulkier man knew what it was like when they announced that Jill was pronounced dead all those years ago. It was an agonizing experience that he never wanted to go through again.

"I swear to you Leon, I will bring those criminals to justice." Valentine spoke earnestly and for the first time in a few minutes, Kennedy finally replied. "It won't bring Ada back."

Chris was almost growling. "Enough." The older man gripped the blonde's arm tight. "Antagonizing her won't solve anything, Leon. Come with us, we have a guest room you can use. If it helps you take the edge off, we can spar in the backyard if you like."

While the DSO agent appreciated the sentiment, he wanted to be alone right now and the man just shook his head, "I have to go home and take care of the cat." It was true; Cobalt had been neglected the past few days and kept meowing for attention.

Jill looked up at her husband worriedly before glancing back at the blonde. "Call us if you need anything." Leon nodded stiffly, "I will." With that, he forced himself to tear away from Ada's grave. Leon would be back tomorrow when the crowd had long dissipated.

It was as if he was moving on autopilot, all his actions had no thought to them and Leon was just _so_ empty inside. A part of him had been ripped out, never to return.

Back home, the ginger cat was nestled on Ada's side of the bed and it gave him a little chirp, as if the feline was asking where his mama went. "She's gone, Cobalt," His voice was soft and shaky. "She _won't _be coming back." In the privacy of his own sanctuary, he cried his heart out, startling the kitty but the creature eventually went up to nuzzle his chin and cheek.

He could almost smile at the animal's kind deed but grief still overwhelmed him. Leon would never have the courage to step into his wife's walk-in wardrobe again. It would be filled with her scent and everything that she had owned. Ada even had a special section dedicated to all the outfits she wore whenever she met him. The jacket she wore in the Eastern Slav Republic still had a cut that remained un-mended. If the blonde laid eyes on those clothes, he did not know how he would react.

Cobalt meowed and licked away Leon's tears, tickling him with its rough tongue. There was still one _small_ spark of hope that would keep him going… for now. The abandoned kitten Ada adopted grew up into a fine tomcat, always providing them joy. It was his responsibility as a pet owner to look after the feline until it left this world.

Stroking the orange fur, he sank further into the pillow, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill out once more. Ada was his light in the darkness through the years. She gave him a sliver of hope to make it out of the city by saving him with the rocket launcher. He naively held a torch for her since then. Knowing that she was alive, he silently counted the days that he could meet her again. It took them almost fifteen years but Leon was glad when she reciprocated his feelings, ending their long standing cat and mouse game. They finally had their happy ending.

But now the flame was snuffed out, never to be rekindled.

Cobalt fell asleep in his arms after a while and the blonde did not have the heart to move and wake the precious pet. With no other option, he decided to take a nap too. If his subconscious state would help him escape the pain of reality for a while, so be it.

Leon Scott Kennedy closed his eyes but secretly, he did not want to open them again. A world without his beloved Ada in it was a world he did not want to live in. All he could do now was wait… but this time, she would not be there to tease him with a smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to continue the Casualty short fic by writing two different endings. You guessed it, this is the one where Ada dies. I will upload the happier ending where Ada lives very soon._

_I was torn in deciding whether Leon should euthanize his cat and then commit suicide or that he would carrying on living even if it's painful. I chose the latter since he has obviously lost close friends over the years and he is still living his life..._


	3. Happy Ending

**Casualty – Happy Ending**

The roads were blocked so he got out of the car and ran all the way to the BSAA HQ. Not caring if he was sweaty and looked like a mess, he flashed his badge but was stopped by the guard carrying a menacing looking rifle. "No one is allowed in, sir."

Leon frowned, "I'm with the DSO and my _wife_ is in there." The man still remained unmoving, "National Security has this under control, and we don't need the DSO." Kennedy was about to just shove him aside when a familiar brunette with blue-grey eyes stepped up. "He's with me, let him in." Being director of the BSAA HQ had some perks and using her position to sway people was one of them.

The guard hesitated for a second before stepping aside, "Yes Ma'am." Without another word, the blonde sprinted towards the building with Jill following behind him shortly after. "Leon, wait up!" He eventually slowed his run to a brisk walk and Valentine appeared by his side a split second later. Blue eyes focused on the director, "How is she?"

Jill shook her head slightly, "Not good. Rebecca is doing the best she can to stabilize her." Leon could feel his chest constrict at her words. She turned and proceeded down a corridor off to the side of the reception's desk, "She'll be okay. This way."

Leon carefully side stepped the debris littered on the ground and seeing all the scorch marks and dried blood, his breath hitched in his throat. There was no need to look at the official body count; the government agent could see that everything went to hell in here.

As they reached the end of the passage way, they came to a stop at a temporary first aid centre in the cafeteria. The ambulances were already on their way but the gridlock outside made travel virtually impossible. They were on their own for now with friends and colleagues looking out for each other.

From his position, Leon spotted a raven haired figure with a hint of red near the entrance. Feet carried him immediately to his wife and he could see she was pale. A petite woman worked on Ada's abdomen by gingerly sliding under her back and over her torso to bandage the wound.

"Rebecca, Ada's husband is here."

Chambers started for a bit before securing the cloth with a clip. "I managed to stop the bleeding but she needs a hospital right away." Looking up at the blonde, she continued, "You can only hold her hand. The rest of her body is in a fragile state at the moment." Leon nodded and both women stepped away to give him space.

Holding her barely warm hand, he held it to his face as he scrutinized her injuries. Other than looking a little tired, her face and limbs were unblemished. The only obvious trauma he could see was the white wrappings on her tummy. Damage to the abdominal area was usually quite fatal. The government agent wasn't a praying man but things were desperate now. Closing his eyes, he made a little plea.

A few moments later when he opened his peepers, he saw that everyone had mysteriously disappeared but he was still holding onto Ada's hand. However, all colour had drained from her face and her fingers were suddenly as cold as ice. "Ada?" He reached down her wrist to feel a pulse.

There was no rhythmic beating that could be felt.

"Dear?" His voice was raspy now and the sheer horror he felt in his chest earlier expanded like a balloon. "Ada!" Leon reached down to cradle her body as he cried out. Footsteps pounded in the room now and he saw black military boots surrounding him. Looking up, he noticed a black mask looming over him with the barrel of a gun was raised.

He saw a flash of white and his body jerked… Leon then found himself in a hospital room and heard a steady beep from the heart monitor to the side. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he sat up to find Ada asleep on the bed with tubes attached to her veins. The hand in his grasp was warm and the agent sighed with relief.

It was just a nightmare. His beloved wife was still alive and he remembered everything. The blonde had never set foot in the BSAA HQ. Instead, he ran to the hospital to find the raven haired woman sedated after her vitals were stabilized. Since then, he had been practically living in the isolation ward.

Nearly half a week past until she finally woke up this morning. He felt her hand squeezing his tightly, bringing him out of sleep. Ada's eyes were drowsy but she managed to whisper, "How long…?"

A smile graced Leon's lips as he kissed her palm. "Three days. They placed you in a medically induced coma to aid the healing process. How are you feeling, Ada?" His wife let out a small cough, "Drugged…"

He gave a small chuckle. "I know. Just sleep, it will help the healing. I'll be here when you wake up." The blonde gave her raven hair an affectionate ruffle and she returned the gesture with the smallest of smiles. "Later…"

She returned back to sleep easily and Leon informed the doctors of the latest development. They were nonetheless pleased that she woke up but they still kept her on medication just in case. The dosage of the sedative was significantly lowered, much to his relief.

Leon had completely lost track of time as he too, allowed himself to succumb to sleep after finding out that she was alright. The sun had set a long time ago and a quick glance at his watch revealed that it was a couple of hours to midnight. Fingers squeezed his hand again and Ada was now somewhat alert. "You look unkempt." Her voice was still soft but it wasn't as weak as before.

His other hand rubbed against the five o'clock shadow on his chin, "Yeah, I've been by your side the past few days." She blinked before asking another question, "Cobalt?" The blonde sat up straight on the chair, popping some of his joints before allowing himself to answer, "Hunnigan is pet-sitting him."

"Okay." Ada had met the FOS personnel a few times already and while they got off to a somewhat rocky start, their interactions now were less stiff, somewhat border lining on friendly. She knew that the brunette will take good care of their cat. "You should go home and get cleaned up. You're starting to reek." She teased him playfully and her husband managed to get on the bed, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Cheater," The ex-spy replied and the blonde just grinned. "You know I'm glad that you're alive." He whispered and held her hand to his heart. Ada nodded, "You can stay till morning but you _really_ ought to freshen up."

Leon kissed her once more and he felt her grinning against his lips, "Deal. Does your stomach hurt though?" The Asian woman shook her head, "Just really tight and sore. I suppose I was stitched up." He nodded and kissed the back of his wife's hand, "Yeah. You're ordered bed rest until the wound has mended up a little more."

Ada rolled her hazel eyes and sighed, "I've had worse…" She was referencing the scar on her waist and she guessed that this new injury will form another mark to accompany its much older sibling. "You're still beautiful to me, Ada." Her husband whispered, knowing that she would be a little beat up over her disfigurements. Leon will **always** love her regardless of her physical flaws. Those marks just proved that she was alive, that she was able to live another day. He would be eternally grateful to any heavenly being up there for bringing her back to him.

They spent the next few hours talking and the nurses outside were touched by Kennedy's display of love towards his wife, hoping that one day they will experience a romance as true as this. It was an hour before sunrise when Ada was tired out. Boy, when she got discharged from the hospital, they would need to spend time to correct their screwed up sleep cycles.

"I'm sleepy, handsome…" She yawned and her eyes were slowly drifting close. Leon pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Then rest, beautiful. I'll be back soon." He held her hand until she fell back into her world of dreams.

With that, he looked down at his wife with fond tenderness and left the hospital. Leon Scott Kennedy will be waiting for her and she will be there to greet him with a smile. Ada Kennedy was a woman worth waiting for.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is the much more upbeat and happier ending to Casualty. Take your pick on which ending suits you. ;) Oh and you've noticed, the last paragraphs for each ending are similar.  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
